


Before Our Journey Begins

by Twitchy_Pendulum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chill XV, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Bi-sexuality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pre-Game(s), Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Technically an AU- for added on story lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitchy_Pendulum/pseuds/Twitchy_Pendulum
Summary: Before the journey to save the world, and their home, begins the Chocobros live a somewhat comfortable life. Noctis and Prompto are still in school and the biggest of their worries seems to be passing classes, working their part time jobs, how to tell the other their true feelings. That is until Prompto is summoned to the Citadel for special-defense training and Noctis was kidnapped by a band of mysterious mercenaries, who call themselves, The Kinghts of Aenean. But, are these newcomers really enemies or unknowing pawns caught up in a war between countries? This is the long journey to finding love, dealing with betrayal, mystery, and overall what it truly means to be family.





	1. Gummy Cactuars

**Author's Note:**

> Pen here! Just wanted to say this is my first fanfiction in over 10 years, so bear with me while I find my groove again. A special thanks to my beta reader NightlordKrusnik who listens to my never ending chatter, deals with me getting into my head all too often, and is my sounding board for ideas and plot points, with a somewhat judging smile and a helpful hand. Its gonna be a long journey so buckle up and enjoy the ride.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets are always a way to smooth things over.

 

Soft warm sunlight streamed through the high windows of the classroom, falling across his desk in bright streaks, warming the back of his hands. It was hard to believe that earlier that morning the sky had been a solemn gray that drenched the capital city with rain. He watched as a thousand rainbows, reflected in the fat drops of water that collected along the windowsill, as they shifted and swirled like tiny cosmic bodies independent of time or space. He was feeling warm and sleepy as he rolled his pencil between his fingers letting his mind drift further. The sky was a brilliant blue and little white clouds were rolling by without a care in the world, like little islands in an endless sea. A pair of Altissian Swallows dipped out of the blue, landing lightly in the damp courtyard with little jubilant chirps.

Prompto watched them, his blonde hair falling comfortably over his fingers as he dropped his chin into his upturned hand. The flat monotone voice of the teacher, as he droned on and on about numbers divisible by a square root of _something_ , only pushed him further into a waking stupor. He watched as the swallows pecked at the damp earth in an attempt to get the tender seeds of late spring out of the soft soil. A lazy smile spread across his lips as his thoughts strayed further. _'I wonder what it would be like to be a bird,'_ he thought as he imagined what it would feel like to soar through an open sky, the feeling of the wind ruffling his feathers as he dipped in and out of the air; the sun warming his wings as he stretched himself flat to gain more speed and height.

The swallows were scratching frantically at the dirt and he watched as the larger of the two bobbed his black-brown head down and came back up with a fat pink worm. His lips turned down at the corners _'Except for the fact that I would eat bugs...'_ He couldn't help the tiny shiver of disgust that ran down his arms at the very thought. _'Okay, so maybe not a swallow. But maybe...'_ His mind searched for a bird more fitting of his daydream and he couldn't help but smile again as it finally settled on the perfect answer.

 _'A Chocobo! Yeah! A great big, yellow, Chocobo!'_ Thoughts of running at full speed through an open field on strong sure bird legs, his long xanthous tail feathers trailing behind him in a splendid display of pure sunny joy, filled his mind. He was just thinking about the green softness of the grass below his talons when he became aware of someone, calling his name, from somewhere in the distance.

“Prompto.” The voice called. He knew that sound. A few moments of serene silence passed before the voice sounded again, calling his name, this time closer and sounding more like a question.

“Hmmm?” he answered turning his head to the side and letting his sun dazzled eyes adjust to the dimness of the classroom. As things came more into focus he realized he was looking at someones face, a pair of midnight eyes looking down into his own dawn blue ones.

“Prompto? You in there?” He watched as soft peach lips called his name once again, the corners upturned in a smirk, a row of perfect white teeth barely visible. It was then that Prompto realized he looking at his best friend.

“Huh? What?” he asked shaking off the last of his avian daydream. He blinked slowly a few times and was rewarded with the knowing smile of his best friend, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.

“You were spacing off pretty hard there,” Noctis said his voice ripe with amusement, as he shifted the leather school bag he was holding to his left hand.

“Oh... was I?” Prompto asked tearing his eyes away from Noct's face and looking around the room. Everyone was packing up their bags and he assumed that class was dismissed.

“I would say so.” Noct responded, a slight chuckle evident in his voice. Prompto couldn't help but marvel at the way the sound of his words washed over him like a liquid sheet of soft black velvet, touching every nerve ending in his mind, body, and soul. He suppressed the urge to shudder with practiced ease as it rippled through him. The Prince of Lucis' voice always evoked that kind of response in him. It had become a comfortable, soothing, feeling that he strongly associated with his best friend. “You ready to go?” Noctis continued shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“Yeah, lets do it!” Prompto said brightly pushing back from his desk with a smile. He collected his papers, tapping them on the desk to straighten the edges, and shoved them into his school bag. His muscles stretched languorously as he stood.

He followed Noctis out the classroom and down the hall, the pair dodging expertly around groups of students gathered along the edges, a radiant smile plastered all over his face. He couldn't help but smile, his sunny disposition shining its brightest when Noct was near. It was always like that. Noctis just seemed to bring out the best in him.

When they reached the stairwell he pulled ahead taking two steps at a time, jumping the last two and landing smartly at the bottom. He turned back toward Noctis who was only about halfway down, taking each step with a sort of graceful laziness that could only come from the Crown Prince of Lucis. “Hurry up, slowpoke!” he called his face lucent.

“Yeah, I'm coming.” Noct replied lazily as he descended the last step.

Prompto tucked his hands behind his head as they stepped into the room where the school's shoe lockers were. “So, you wanna go to the arcade? I hear they got a new game.” he suggested as he watched Noctis open the locker a few feet from his own and drop a pair black, casual style, loafers in front of him.

“Oh yeah? What kind?”

“I dunno, I heard someone talking about it and thought we could check it out. I'm kinda hoping it will be fighting game, ya know?”

“That would be cool.” Noctis answered as he slipped off his white school shoes and pushed his feet easily into the dark coolness of his regular footwear. “Or maybe another first person shooter?” he finished closing the metal door and straightening his back waiting patiently for Prompto to do the same.

“Yeah that would be cool too.” the blonde quipped as he tapped the toe of his foot on the wooden floor before shutting the small locker with a gentle hand.

The pair squinted as the full force of the late spring sunlight hit them as they stepped out from under the eaves of the school building. Shrinking dark spots stood out against the gray bricks along the walkway, remnants of the days earlier deluge. The air smelled damp and earthy as the pair walked through the dappled sunlight heading for the main gate. It was muggy and Prompto loosened his green tie a little further.

“Did you get anything the teacher was saying?” Prompto asked, trying his best to sound casual as they stepped onto the sidewalk proper. The sound of cars whizzing by was more prominent as they stepped outside the thick stone walls of the school grounds. Insomnia was always a bustling hive of activity, its streets like the arteries of a giant heart carrying people to and from their destinations. Prompto didn't even acknowledge the din of the city anymore accepting it as the soothing song of his home.

“What you weren't paying attention?” Noctis replied, a note of fake incredulity coming out in a small laugh.

“Hey!” the blonde pouted doing his best to look offended. “I was paying attention! I just don't get math is all.” he finished turning his nose up in mock indigence as Noctis' gave a loud snort through his own nose.

“Oh, is that it?” he asked, rolling his eyes for dramatic effect.

“Numbers and me just don't get along, okay?!” Prompto huffed in fake ire. He couldn't help but admire the way Noctis' black hair framed his angular face, the light playing softly over his high cheekbones, the short line of his nose, the ways his lips ended in the slight playful curl of a suppressed smile.

“That sounds like a personal problem.” Noct joked, dropping his head to side and pinning his friend with serious sideways glance.

Prompto grinned mischievously, waiting to be rewarded with the genuine smile he knew was somewhere behind that serious facade. “Aw come on man,” he whined his shoulders dropping slightly. “If you don't help me, I'll _never_ pass finals, and then I'll _never_ graduate; and I'll have to move into a box outside The Citadel and become a bum. Then, every time you have to go outside you'll see poor old me, begging for change and you'll think ' _why didn't I just help him with math_ ' and you'll feel really _really_ bad.”

Noct let a burst of air come out his nose in a short derisive snort. “No I won't. I will just have to pass a local ordinance prohibiting pan handling within a thousand feet of the front doors, then I won't have to see your ragged clothes or your dirty face. People will ask ' _whatever happened to that blonde guy you used to hang out with_ ', and I will simply tell them that I don't remember anyone fitting that description.”

“Man, that is _so_ _cold_!” Prompto replied mock hurt in his voice as he gave Noct's shoulder a little shove. But he could see that Noctis was smiling in earnest and it was all for play. A soft warmth spread across his chest and back like a creature unfurling and stretching after a long sleep. He lived for moments like this. When he could make Noct smile or laugh in that seemingly indulgent and unfettered way, it made him feel lighter than air. His own smile was luminous as he gave his friend another playful shove and they rounded the corner of a building. They were still laughing when Prompto looked up and noticed a familiar form leaning against the wall next to the entrance of the arcade.

“Hey, Gladio!” Prompto called grinning from ear to ear as they came closer.

Gladio looked in his direction, returning his friendly smile with one of his own as he unfurled his large arms from where they were crossed over his chest. He pushed away from the wall with one foot. Standing at his full height Gladiolus Amicitia cut quite the imposing figure; and anyone who didn't know him (or had the unfortunate fate of being on his bad side) would think that he looked like a dangerous man. Standing at six-foot-five and looking like a solid two-hundred pounds of rippling muscle had that effect on people. Throw in a long, still healing, scar over his left eye, a giant bird of pray tattoo spreading its wings in black tendrils across his shoulders and chest and down both of his arms, and a glare that could peel paint at five hundred yards and you had the sworn Shield to the Crown Prince of Lucis.

“Hey guys. What's up?” He replied bringing his massive forearm up to bump against Prompto's smaller one in the familiar form of greeting his friend. His dark hair was tucked away under a ball cap, the smokey blue sweatshirt material of his Crownsguard hoodie doing little to hide his massive frame.

“Not much big guy, just came to 'whomp' Noct in a friendly competition of games of the video variety,” Prompto said, pushing his chest out like a peacock in all its splendorous plumage.

Noct snorted again, shifting his weight back on his heels and pushing his free hand in his pocket as he settled into his trade mark “annoyed royalty” pose. Gladio grinned at Prompto and Noctis in turn.

“What are you doing here?” Noctis asked with a practiced, casual air.

“Well, I tried to _call_ you but you weren't answering. Then I tried _texting_ , and that didn't work either. So, I thought to myself, where would the Prince of Lucis and his lackey go, if the Prince was _skipping out on practice_?” he cast Noctis a semi-serious look as he emphasized the last bit and paused for effect, but there was no real heat behind it. “So, I came to the most logical conclusion and here I am.” he finished a smug grin pulling at his lips.

“Okay, first of all, I don't practice on Fridays, its my day off.” Noct replied, pulling his phone from his pocket and seeing that he had two missed calls and two unchecked texts, both from Gladio, before he clicked the screen off and continued, “second, you know I can't have my phone on during class.”

“Fair enough.” Gladio shrugged. “Anyway, what are you two doing tomorrow morning?” he said turning his gaze to meet Prompto's. A little shocked that Gladio was actually addressing him, he opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut short when Gladio bowled on. “Nothing? Good.” he finished before Prompto could even get a noise out.

Prompto's blonde eyes brows knit together in question but before he could ask why, Gladio cleared his throat as his shoulders fell back in a comfortable motion as he straitened his spine out even further, adding another half inch to his already towering frame.

“Prompto Argentum,” he began putting an “official” sounding edge to his already deep voice “By Order of the Kings Shield, Clarus Amicitia, you are ordered to report to Citadel tomorrow morning for official duties.” He said making it sound like a repeated order from a higher ranking officer, which it probably was.

“Who? M-me?” Prompto sputtered, his eyes widening in surprise.

“Yes, you,” Gladio answered relaxing back into his more natural voice.

Prompto stood speechless, his mind racing with thoughts of what could have brought this sudden and slightly terrifying event. Blood pounded into his ears as it rushed out of his face, drowning out the background noises of the city, as his stomach dropped uncomfortably. “Why?” he asked and the word sounded hollow to his own ears, like he was hearing it from far away and down a long, dark tunnel.

“Dunno, but it sounds pretty serious,” Gladio shrugged, not giving any inclination that he noticed Prompto's sudden discomfort.

“What did I do?!” he panicked, flailing his arms slightly as he turned to face Noctis, who had been silent this entire time. But Noct looked just as unperturbed by the news as Gladio did.

“Hey, don't look at me! I have no clue,” Noctis said, bringing up his hands in a defensive manor to accompany his easy shrug. He couldn't help but notice the anxiety welling in his best friends wide eyes and he continued, attempting to sound more confident than he actually felt “Probably just wants to talk to you about something.” he suggested trying his best to sound aloof. It became instantly apparent that his attempted words of comfort were anything but as Prompto's eyes got impossibly bigger, and he felt a slight stab of panic himself. “I mean...” he tried again, searching for something that might be a bit more reassuring. “It could be that he just wants to talk to you about school or, er... something?” he finished making the last word sound like a question. Prompto's breathing started coming out in short noisy rasps and Noctis watched his eyes glaze over, sure that he was going to have to catch him as he passed out.

“Why in all of Eos would the King's Shield want to talk to me about school?!” he squeaked between gasps.

“Calm down, Prompto.” Gladio intoned, placing a reassuring hand on the younger mans shoulder. Noctis couldn't help but notice the mischievous gleam in his eye as he smiled at the blonde. “I am only joking,” he chuckled. Prompto's relief was palpable as he turned to fix Gladio with a disbelieving look.

“Oh, thank the Six... I thought I was gonna have a heart attack.” he breathed his hand clutching uselessly at his crumpled tie. His relief morphed into a biting irritation and then nervous laughter all within the space of seconds. He looked from Gladio's grinning face to Noct's serious expression and back again waiting for them to start laughing too. When they didn't his brows knit together in question again and a tinge of the panic he'd felt just moments before settled uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. He looked at Gladio again, a pleading quality lighting behind his eyes and he actually whimpered.

Gladiolus' grin faltered as he realized what had just happened. “Oh, no... Prompto... I was serious about the first part, you really _do_ need to report to the Citadel, first thing tomorrow-” he rushed on at the increased look of panic in his friend's eyes “its just nothing to worry about,” he said attempting what he hoped was an apologetic smile. His eyes darted from Prompto's ashy face to Noct and for a moment he thought he saw something akin to annoyance cross the Prince's placid expression. Sometimes he forgot that Prompto hadn't know him as long as Noctis had and that his sense of humor could be a bit of shock to those unused to it. A small wave of shame washed over him before he cleared his throat uncomfortably and put on his best friendly smile as he clapped a still shell shocked blonde on the shoulder. “Anyway. I will be over a little bit later to bring some stuff you'll need for tomorrow. You gonna be at Noct's?”

“Huh?” Prompto answered only half hearing Gladio, as he felt the terror clenching at his chest ease a little. “Oh... yeah... sure...” he waved in a noncommittal manner, his mind a blank slate.

“Good.” Gladio nodded, trying to push down the ashamed awkwardness he felt. He pulled his phone from the hoodie's front pocket and looked at the time. It was a quarter-to-five and he had one other errand to run before he could meet up with them at Noct's apartment. “I'll catch you guys after a bit.” he said replacing the phone and giving Prompto one more reassuring clap on the shoulder before he walked away.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noctis watched Gladio as he disappeared around the corner of the building, letting out an audible sigh of resignation. He turned to Prompto, whose color still hadn't returned, and placed a hand on his shoulder, wincing when Prompto nearly jumped at the contact, but then gave him a watery smile he assumed was meant to be comforting. “You okay?” he asked, genuine concern edging at his voice.

“Huh? Oh-” he replied for the third time that day “Yeah! I'm fine! Nothing I can't handle.” he chirped injecting what he hoped sounded like confidence into his voice to assuage the dark look of worry on his friend's face. He hated it when Noctis looked like that, almost as much as he hated it when he wore the uninterested blank stare that was his protection from gawking admirers or strangers asking awkward questions. He made a nonchalant snorting noise in the back of his throat and smiled wider as he stepped away from Noctis toward the sliding doors of the building. “I'm not worried at all, so don't worry about me,” he tossed over his shoulder casually with an airy wave of his hand for good measure as he stepped into the cool air of the arcade. On the inside he was freaking out and it was safe to say that the false bravado he tried to show his friend was nothing short of a bald faced lie.

Noct watched as the doors slid closed behind Prompto as he stood rooted on the sidewalk. A couple of middle school girls, who were staring at him and giggling behind their hands, passed by completely unnoticed. _'Sometimes Gladio can be a real ass,'_ he mused sourly before stepping into the arcade himself.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Noctis noticed that Prompto's normally bubbly personality seemed a bit thin and almost forced as they stood before the arcade game. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Prompto pulled the trigger on the fake sci-fi looking gun in his hand. He couldn't help but notice the way his tongue stuck out slightly from between his semi-parted lips, a look of intense concentration on his friends face. If it wasn't for the heavy feeling in his chest, he would have been more inclined to think that Prompto looked rather cute.

He was only half paying attention to his own side of screen as an alien looking creature popped up right in front of him. His arm, outstretched, pointed his own plastic firearm at the screen he pulled the trigger with practiced ease and the creature exploded in a spray of green-black goo on the screen. A few more enemies popped up in the corner and he made quick work of them.

He tried his best to keep his expression neutral but couldn't help the slight frown that tugged at his lips. He wasn't used to seeing Prompto looking so deflated and it made his heart actually ache a little. _'What was Gladio thinking?'_ he asked himself as a scowl marred his features. He knew that his Shield had meant no intentional harm, but he also made a mental note to talk with Gladio later.

“Ha! High score!”

Noctis jumped slightly at the sound of Prompto's triumphant declaration. He blinked, staring at the vibrant green letters spread across the screen in front of him as if seeing them fully for the first time. He looked from Prompto's side of the screen back to his own. _'Wow... He actually kicked my ass...'_ he mused noting the gap between their scores. He placed the toy gun back into its holster on the side of machine with a soft hiss of disappointment that was just for show.

“Man, where were you on that one dude?” Prompto asked him bending down to pick up his satchel. Noctis couldn't help the little grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth as he watched the blonde stand up an give him a smile that seemed more genuine.

“Dunno.” He answered, giving and easy shrug as he picked up his own bag. “I guess I let you win this time,” he finished his smile deepening, a teasing light coming into his dark eyes as he stepped passed his friend.

“What?!” Prompto exclaimed, bouncing quickly to catch up with him “No way! I was totally in the _zone_!”

“Mmmhhhmmm.”

“Hey!” Prompto whined beside him.

But the blonde was smiling in earnest, so he let it go. They both stepped out of the arcade into the coming dusk. Lights were coming on all over the city as he listened to Prompto chat animatedly about realistic graphics and smooth tracking as they walked the five-and-a-half blocks back to his apartment building, just happy to see his best friend smiling.

He may have to put up his usual front of “bored indifference” that came with the territory of being next in line for the throne while at school, in an attempt to deter his royalty-obsessed classmates from grating on his nerves too horribly, but he never felt that way with Prompto. From the first time he had introduced himself- _reintroduced_ he reminded himself fondly- Noctis could sense that Prompto was different. He never looked at him in the way that most people did when meeting him for the first time; like he was some sort of animal in a gilded cage, to be admired but never touched. Or even worse, with an unnerving sense of familiarity, like they knew him. Which he supposed they _felt_ they did. He had gotten used to being in the public's eye from a young age but it still bothered him when strangers would come up to him and talk to him like they were old friends. Instead Prompto just looked at him with that lopsided grin he always wore, cracked jokes, and treated him like a regular person. In that one simple gesture Noct found a comfort that had rarely been afforded to him in his seventeen years.

Prompto's friendship was slightly different from what he was used to, at first. Sure, he had Ignis and Gladio, and he truly cherished their friendship but sometimes the decorum that came with serving as adviser and bodyguard, respectively, made them seem a little more like extra parents rather than his buddies. With Prompto it was different. He wasn't Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Insomnia, he was just Noct, and he found that he could truly relax and be himself. In fact Noctis would admit, that the blonde's presence in his life became a sort of security blanket, one that served to smooth out the edges of his frazzled nerves after a long day of royal duty. Prompto was always there with a funny text or a horribly bad pun that always made him smile, and he always seemed to sense when Noctis needed it the most. Most assuredly their relationship was indeed a bright light in an otherwise overwhelming world, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Prompto was asking his opinion for what they should have for dinner as they reached the front door of the five story building Noctis called “home.”

“Sushi?”

“No.” Noct responded as he swiped his security card in front the pad and listened to the door unlock. Prompto held it open and they entered the temperature controlled lobby. The door man bid them a “good evening” with a polite bow and Noct waved at him in a way that suggested this was their preferred interaction. He swiped his card again in front of silver pad next to the elevator doors and the pair waited patiently watching the indication lights blink in reverse order as the car dropped to the first floor.

“Pasta?” Prompto tried again as the doors slid open.

Noct just shook his head.

“Oooh, that one cafe with the amazing sandwiches!” he suggested as the doors closed and the car started its upward climb.

“Nah, I had that the other day.” Noctis replied rolling his shoulders back in a sleepy stretch punctuated by a short yawn. Quiet fell between the pair as the elevator climbed the last two floors. There was a soft chiming noise and the doors slid open to reveal a lushly carpeted hallway. The pair stepped out and turned directly left, heading for the door at the end of the hall. It was one, of four on the floor, one being another apartment, the second being for the stairway, and a third that was a maintenance entrance to the elevator's cable housing.

“Pizza?” Prompto finally suggested as they reached their destination.

Noct looked thoughtful for a moment as he swiped the card one last time and reached for the silver door handle.“Yeah, sounds good,” he finally agreed. He opened the door and watched as the lights clicked on automatically and let Prompto go in ahead of him before he closed the door listening to the automatic lock click behind him.

He watched Prompto slip off his shoes, kicking them into a neat line flush with the small step that served to separate the entryway from the rest of the apartment, and don a pair of black house slippers. Noctis followed suit and the two of them padded on the hard wood floor into the kitchen. Opening the fridge Noct pulled out two bottles of chilled black tea and tossed one to Prompto who was making his way, backwards, into the living room. Prompto reached up and caught it with ease and opened it pausing beside the coffee table to take a drink.

Noctis opened his own bottle with one fluid movement of his wrist and downed a third of the contents in one go. He dropped the bottle to rest on the breakfast bar. “Cheese? Meat?” he asked sounding slightly breathless after his long drink. “You know it,” was the only reply he received as he watched Prompto set the bottle on the coffee table before heading off in the direction of the bathroom.

Noct crossed the room to the curtained double doors that lead out onto the terrace and opened them, sighing gratefully as fresh air entered the stuffy room. The view from his balcony always amazed him no matter how many times he saw it. The skyline of Insomnia reflected pink light as the last rays of sunlight hit its numerous buildings, the dark outline of The Citadel serving as a landmark in the gathering twilight. He took it all in for a moment breathing in the scents and sights of the city and held it in his lungs before letting it out in a content sigh as he turned his back to the railing and leaned against it. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number of a local pizza joint and placed his order for a large pizza, piled high with various meats and no vegetables.

Noct was just taking the phone from his ear when Prompto joined him on the balcony. He didn't miss the curiously tight expression on his friend's face as came to rest beside him leaning forward over the railing slightly.

“Whats up?” Noctis asked sliding his finger over his phone screen to disconnect the call.

Prompto stared at the street a moment longer before he turned his back on it with an exaggerated sigh. “I'm just nervous,” he admitted letting his head drop back as he considered the bruised purple-blue of the slowly darkening sky.

“About what?” Noctis asked already knowing the answer.

Prompto's sigh sounded less anxious and more annoyed this time as he glanced sideways. “What could they possibly want with a plebe like me?” he moaned in answer to Noct's question. A quiet settled about them for a few minutes as he studied intricate carvings along the tops of the window arches.

He shifted his eyes sideways and glanced at Noct through his light eyelashes when it seemed that the silence would go on forever. Noctis was looking at the ground a few feet in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest, his brows creased in apparent thought. He looked so serious, like he was pondering the weight of the world, and Prompto wanted so much to reach out and smooth the pinched line of his brow. _'Why does he have to look like that?'_ he groaned letting a small pang of guilt settle over him. _'I mean, its not like I'm anyone important...'_ he reminded himself for what seemed like the thousandth time, his frown deepening at the dark feeling clutching at his heart. _'What does it matter anyway? Its not like I am actually important or that I be anything but a frien-'_ but he couldn't actually bring himself to finish the thought. His cheeks warmed slightly as he dropped his gaze to watch the sheer curtains billow slightly, as a pleasantly cool breeze swept around them.

Prompto didn't know when it happened exactly, but over the past year and a half he had come to see Noctis in a different light. At first the feelings had surprised and confused him; and he couldn't help but feel a little terrified and ashamed, though he couldn't understand why. It was almost like being in a thick fog he remembered. It was little things at first, like when Noctis would laugh a slight giddy feeling would wash over him. Or the nervously queasy, light feeling he felt in his stomach the first time he woke up next to his still sleeping best friend the first time he spent the night at his apartment.

Over time he slowly began to realize that the sensations and feelings he was experiencing could be contributed to those of a person in love. The very thought shook him to his core and the feelings of shame and terror intensified with the power of a thousand suns. Things became slightly awkward for a bit as he tried to work through these new emotions. At one point he had convinced himself that telling Noct how he felt would help to alleviate at least some of the turmoil boiling within him. But, in the end he had chickened out not wanting to lose his best friend. Instead he resolved to just stay by his side and bury his feelings into a manageable box in the back of his mind, and for a short amount of time his efforts seemed to work.

Lately though, those affections kept coming to the fore as he tried his best to just live his life. Like right now. The way that Noct looked in the light of the burgeoning lights of Insomnia, his dark hair a beautiful distraction against the first stars in the sky. That familiar heady feeling crept into body again as he sighed and pushed away from the rail with an over dramatic sigh. “Well, what ever it is I guess it can't be helped,” he breathed trying to put a confidence he didn't really feel into his words. He turned and smiled at Noct who was looking at him with an air of incredulity. A few moments passed and Prompto was sure that he hadn't been convincing enough. A tinge of panic gripped at his insides as his mind raced for something else to say. A drawn out moment passed before Noct smiled in that usual lazy way he breathed an inward sigh of relief.

“Yeah. Its not like they could throw you into the dungeon or anything.” Noctis reasoned trying his best to sound like he was joking. Prompto grinned at him and he instantly felt a pressure lift of his chest. The two enjoyed the warmth of the moment for the span of a few more heartbeats before the chiming of the doorbell sounded inside the apartment proper.

Noct pushed himself from the railing with a little shove, his hands dropping comfortably by his sides as he crossed the living room to the entry way. Prompto followed behind him to the couch, plopping down with an exaggerated grunt as he pulled out his phone.

 _'Well at least his a bit more like himself,'_ Noctis reasoned as he opened the front door.

“Hey,” he tossed out casually to Gladio as he stepped to side to let the larger man in.

“Hey,” Gladio replied, slipping his shoes off. He was carrying a small parcel wrapped in plain brown paper and twine under his arm. Noct quirked an unnoticed eyebrow at his bodyguard's back as he followed him back into the kitchen.

“Hey, Prom,” Gladio called giving a slight nod of his head at the younger man as he set down the squashed package on the counter.

“Heyaz.” Prompto returned standing to walk over to the stool tucked into the breakfast bar. He leaned over the short, ornate metal back, considering the parcel. “Whats that?” he asked nodding his head forward in acknowledgment.

Gladio did his best to look contrite and embarrassed at the same time as he slid the package toward the blonde with a single finger, “It's for you.”

“For me?” Prompto parroted reaching out to take the brown paper in his hands. It felt soft and sort of squishy as he weighed it wondering at the possibilities of what it could be. He looked from Gladio to Noctis a few times trying to discern any emotions that might give away the contents. Gladio just looked slightly abashed and Noct gave him an easy shrug of ignorance. He looked back down at the lumpy package. He noticed it was slightly misshapen protruding out awkwardly on the top ever so slightly.

“Just open it already, Blondie.” Gladio huffed looking away.

Prompto tugged at the rough tan string with nimble fingers pulling out the knot with ease. The paper gaped slightly and he pulled it back to reveal a brightly colored bag of candy, resting on what looked to be a neatly folded pile of cloth. His eyebrows shot into his hair line as he picked up the plastic bag first. It was filled multicolored gummies shaped to look like little cactus looking creatures. He looked up at Gladio showing an appreciative smile. “Gummy Cactaurs, my favorite. Thanks big guy,” he smiled.

Gladio scratched the back of his head as smile of self-conscious relief at Prompto's acceptance of his peace offering settling across his face. “Yeah, well, I felt bad about earlier and figured I had to make it up to you somehow,” he grumbled.

“Aw, don't worry about it dude.” Prompto replied still grinning as he opened the package with a tug and offered some to Gladio and then Noctis before fishing out a couple for himself. He set the bag back on the counter between the three of them. They all chewed quietly for a few moments enjoying the tangy citrus taste of the treat before he brushed his hand against each other in an unneeded attempt to clear away nonexistent debris before he reached for the black fabric. It was soft and unfolded easily in his hands as he held it up to examine it.

A black tank top? He couldn't help his confused look as he considered it more carefully. A non-metallic silver image in the vague shape of an intricate shield on the top left caught his eye. “Uh... What am I looking at here?”

“Its a Crownsguard training shirt.” Noctis put forth sounding almost bored as he reached out to fish out a few more candies and popped them into his mouth.

“A what?” Prompto asked dropping the shirt down to waist level.

“Crowns... Guard... Training... Shirt...” Gladio answered being careful to enunciate each word with precision and clarity.

“I got that part.” Prompto sighed, grimacing slightly. “What's if for?” he tried again.

“Well, what do you think its for?” Gladio chuckled.

An exacerbated sigh was all Prompto could manage as he rolled his eyes and dropped his head slightly in defeat. Noct was laughing softly now.

“Well, you wear it when you train.” Noctis offered taking the shirt from his friend and holding it up before him.

“I hate you guys so much right now.” Prompto sighed again his voice sounding tired and annoyed.

Gladio snorted before clearing his throat. “You'll need it for tomorrow.”

“And why would I need a new shir...” he started to ask before dropping off as his mind put two and two together. “What?! No!” he squeaked pulling the shirt back from Noct and looking at it like it had just insulted his hair style.

Both Noctis and Gladio shared a knowing smile as they watched the full weight of the gift settle on Prompto's shoulders. _'_

 _'So, that is what all the official sounding crap was about earlier.'_ Noct thought. He watched as Prompto pulled out the stool in front of him and sat down mechanically.

“I... What...? How?” the blonde tried unable to find the words he wanted to use.

“Its by order of the King.” Gladio replied reaching forward to pluck an unnoticed envelope from the counter. He handed it to Noctis who opened it and scanned the familiar and official looking letter head of the Citadel.

“Dear Mr. Argentum-” he began clearing his voice with a small cough before continuing. “This letter is to inform you of a standing notice set forth by His Majesty, King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, requesting that you report the Citadel, on the date listed below to begin safety and self-defense training. You are to report to the offices of the Kings Shield, Clarus Amicitia, no later than 11 am. Please be prepared to engage in physical activity and dress accordingly. This matter is of the utmost importance to the Crown and we expect your full compliance. Failure to do so can result (but is not limited to) minor legal action, imprisonment, or banishment from the Crown City...” he read.

A strangled cry from Prompto caused him to look up. Seeing his friends blue eyes wide with panic he continued on, quickly. “We look forward to seeing you and appreciate your continued cooperation. Thank you for your time. Signed Clarus Amacitia, Shield to the Crown” he finished looking up at Gladio. He waved the paper at him before handing it to Prompto, who reread it twice. “What up with that?” he asked.

“Seems our little Chocobo is going undergo some training.” he stated blandly, his arms folded acrossed his chest.

“Yeah, I got that. But why?” Noct replied never taking his eyes from Prompto's face.

“Why do you think?” Gladio grumbled indicating the red scar that ran from his forehead, over his left eye, and ended along his stubbled jawline. It was still healing and Noctis flinched at the memory of how it happened.

“Ah.” Prompto breathed looking up from the letter. “So, this is all in order to protect Noct,” he reasoned aloud looking at Gladio, who nodded his head with a small smile. He looked at Noctis next who seemed to be struggling with some inner thought and he steeled himself. “Okay.” He said finally, turning his head back to Gladio with a confident nod.

“No- What?” Noctis said looking at Prompto. He could see the fire light behind his best friends eyes and was honestly taken aback by it. “You don't have to do this. I can talk to my father and-”

“Sorry buddy, I want to.” Prompto cut him off mid sentence as he pushed himself from the counter and came to stand next to the Prince. He slung his arm casually over Noct's shoulders, secretly relishing the contact, “like I said earlier, I'm not worried, so don't worry about me,” he finished brightly.

“Yeah. But-” Noctis tried but was cut off again as Gladio draped his arm around his shoulders as well, staggering the young Prince under their combined weight.

“See, I told you everything would be fine,” he grinned thumbing his nose lazily in a way that conveyed smugness.

Noctis rolled his eyes, brushing off both of their arms, as he took measured steps to the entry when the doorbell chimed again. “Fine. Whatever.” he tossed back trying to sound like he didn't actually care as he disappeared around the dividing wall once again.

Gladio and Prompto grinned conspiratorially at each other as they watched the prince retreat. They didn't say anything for a beat as they heard the door open and the muffled voice of the pizza delivery guy greeted Noctis.

Gladiolus' smile faded and he look serious for a moment. “Sorry about earlier and getting you so worked up. We good?” he apologized sincerely this time.

“Don't worry about, we're cool big guy.” Prompto grinned bringing up his arm to bump against Gladio's massive forearm in an easy manner. Gladio returned his smile and all was right with the world. A few more moments passed and Noct came back into the room, carrying a large white cardboard box and with it the smell of pizza. He set it down on the counter and opened it, taking a piece before he slid it toward Prompto, who grabbed one for himself and took a big bite.

“Wanf thom?” Noctis asked Gladio through a mouthful of dough, cheese, and meat as he held open the box.

“Nah, I'm good. Got dinner plans already.”

“What like a date?” Prompto asked, using his fingers to break a string of cheese drooping from his mouth to the slice of pizza.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Gladio shrugged easily as he pulled out his phone. It was just a little after seven he noted.

“Oooh.” Noct teased sounding curious. “Anyone we know?”

“You could say that.” Gladio shrugged again as he shoved the phone back in his pocket shaking his head at the pair as he turned to to leave.

“Is it that girl from the cafe?” Prompto chirped giving him a suggestive wink.

“Or maybe its that girl from the arcade, you know the one that is always wearing those low cut shirts and flirts with him.” Noct offered.

“I wouldn't tell you if it was.” Gladio admonished as he stepped down the single step and started pulling on his boots.

“Aw come on.” Prompto teased melodically, shooting Noct a sly smile.

Gladio's sigh was almost resentful as he pulled the laces tight and tied them. When he stood up he saw two pairs of equally amused and curious eyes looking down on him. “Look, I don't ask you questions about your love life. So don't ask about mine.”

“That serious?” Noct smiled shoving the last of his pizza crust into his mouth. Prompto snorted.

“You guys are hopeless.” He sighed, a slight air of exasperated amusement in his voice as he turned the door knob. “Later,” he called back as he stepped out into the hall.

“Not too late right? We have serious work to do tomorrow!” Prompto laughed, unable to resist one last friendly dig as the door shut.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 It was late. Prompto brushed his teeth shooting glances in the mirror at Noctis, who was doing the same. They had spent the rest of the evening playing video games and reading comics and Prompto was feeling his usual self again as he lost himself in the familiar intimacy of it all. He watched as Noct turned on the tap in front of him and bent to spit. He couldn't help but admire the way that the slight muscles of his shoulders bunched and stretched under the thin black t-shirt he wore. A jostling feeling of nerves tingled at his chest.

“Prom? You okay?” he heard Noct ask him.

Prompto hadn't realized he had been staring until Noctis voice pulled him out of his thoughts. A deep flush colored his cheeks and he ducked his head to spit in order to hide it. He cupped a mouthful of water into his hand a swished it around slowly before spitting it out willing the warmth out his cheeks. When he stood up his eyes darted quickly to the mirror, and he could only see a little bit of pink under his freckles.

“Yeah. Just excited for tomorrow,” he lied tapping the edge of his toothbrush against the lip of the sink to shake off excess water. He opened the drawer next to him, a drawer that Noct had given to him for his personal things, and dropped his damp toothbrush in next to a half used tube of toothpaste. Looking in the mirror again he searched Noct's face for any sign that he could see through him. There was none and he breathed an internal sigh of relief and exited the bathroom.

Noctis' bedroom was spacious and light, with a huge bed, covered in a black, velvety duvet and a half dozen or so pillows spread across it in the same dark shade. Dark-stained oak side-tables flanked each side at the head of the bed and a matching dresser, topped with picture frames and various other small items, was pushed against the far wall. Decorative silver lamps with white shades sat on the tables and a small digital alarm clock sat, mostly unused, on Noct's side of the bed. On the wall farthest from the door sat Noct's desk, his computer set up taking up most of the space. A huge flat screen television sprawled across half of the wall facing the bed and underneath that a sleek stereo system lay on a low table. Various posters for their favorite games and shows were spaced out along the rest of the walls and a set of shelves stood in one corner filled with comics and other small knickknacks.

Prompto crossed to his designated side of the room and started tossing unnecessary pillows in the corner. Noct did the same before he slipped between the blankets and sheets. He let out a contented sigh that was not lost on Prompto, who couldn't help his own happy noise as he slipped in beside his friend and sank into the absurdly soft mattress. He lay on his side facing Noct whose eyes were already drooping closed. “Hey, Noct?” he asked stifling a yawn with the back of his hand.

“Yeah.” Noctis replied not opening his eyes, his voice thick with sleepiness.

“Do you regret what happened to Gladio's face?”

Noct opened one dark blue eye and stared at him a look of shock and questioning evident in the lines on his face.

“I mean-” Prompto rushed on waving his hands in front of himself “I know _you_ didn't do it, and that bully had it coming, but I just wondered if maybe you felt guilty about it?” He knew it was the wrong thing to say, but couldn't just let that sort of awkward silence hang between them. He felt horrible for even bringing it up as he watched Noctis tilt his head in consideration.

“I wouldn't say guilty is the right word.” Noct sighed after a moment, letting his head drop back to the pillow his eyes soft and thoughtful.

“Huh? Whaddya mean?”

“Well,” he said pulling the blankets up over his shoulder more. “I don't really know how to explain it. I know Gladio was just doing his job; but I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at the fact that he felt the need to intervene on something that was so... trivial.”

Prompto ruminated on those words, shifting ever so slightly on his back. He stared at the white ceiling and a long moment passed “So, what your saying is, that you could have taken care of it yourself?”

“Yeah, basically. I mean, it isn't like I'm totally inept when it comes to combat. I could have handled that guy easily.” Noctis yawned.

This was true. Prompto had seen Noctis when he was training and he had to admit that the way the Prince moved was not only quick and efficient, but down right beautiful. It was all long lines of stretching muscle and grunted effort as he switched effortlessly between the weapons of his armiger, usually in an onslaught against Gladio, who blocked a parried with his own weapon. He began to wonder if he would ever be as graceful or powerful as his friends.

Prompto's thoughts wandered further as he listened to Noct's breathing even out into the ease of sleep. _'I wonder why Gladio decided to step in at all'_ he thought as another yawn swept over him. Tiredness tugged at the edge of his brain. He reached over the sleeping prince and switched off the lamp, smiling affectionately down at him as he let out a low murmur in his sleep. He settled back down onto his pillows and stared into the darkness his thoughts becoming slower and more lethargic. _'Maybe Ignis knows something.'_ he reasoned but he didn't have long to consider it as sleep wrapped itself around him and pulled him down into comforting darkness.

 


	2. Cinnamon Rolls & Rude Awakenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took me so long to get out, I got distracted by a few things (Episode: Prompto and a wonderful group of friends just to name two) but its finally done. Thank you all for your patience, it is much appreciated! <3 
> 
> I want to give a shout out to both of my beta readers, NightlordKrusnik and chocobogoddess, you guys are the absolute best and helped me to make this chapter better. *muah* Also, just a big shout out to everyone in the discord, thanks for putting up with all my fangirling, you guys are the best! *double muah*

The soft sound of a door opening and closing brought Prompto back to world of the living. He had always been a light sleeper, it came from being alone in an empty house for most of his life. But this morning he really had to fight to pry his eyes open. He had slept like the dead, and if he was being honest with himself it was one of the most restful nights of sleep he had ever experienced, and he was glad for it.  
  
Light poured in through the windows that lined one side of the room, cutting through the darkness of his closed eyes, as he listened to his surroundings.  He could hear Noct, snoring slightly beside him, and he smiled. Prompto loved waking up next to his best friend turned crush, _almost_ as much as falling asleep with him.  
  
He blinked a few times, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His ears perked up as he heard another soft scuffling sound; accompanied by what sounded like a “tsk” coming from the kitchen. He sat up, throwing back the covers with a little too much force as he looked at the alarm clock. It was barely seven-thirty. Prompto stood and stretched grunting slightly in pleasure. He ran a hand over his blonde hair attempting to smooth down his errant bed head and turned around to fix the blankets as best he could. The sight that greeted him made him bite his tongue against a bout of laughter.  
  
Noctis was sprawled out over his half of the bed, his arm and leg hanging off the edge of the mattress. His face was turned to the side and was half covered by Prompto's discarded corner of the blanket; his hand barely visible as it poked from beneath the covers, laying across his forehead in a look reminiscent of a swooning princess in a cheesy romance movie. He didn't even seem to notice Prompto's absence as his nose twitched cutely, mouth open slightly, a line of dried up drool streaking his cheek. His hair, which was usually styled to look messy without actually being so, fell into a soft gauzy halo around his face.  
  
' _Oh sweet baby Chocobos... He looks so cute!_ ' Prompto squealed internally as he crossed the room to his pants and pulled out his phone. He snapped a few candid photos capturing the light playing across the prince's still sleeping features and quickly looked over the results. An unabashed smile lighted his face as he thumbed through each one in turn.  
  
Soft footsteps moved to the closed bedroom door, pausing a few feet down the small hallway, before retreating back the way they came. Prompto stored the phone in the pocket of his pajama pants before heading into the bathroom. His hair wasn't too bad, he noted looking at himself in the mirror and straightening a few loose strands into place before setting about his morning routine. He looked down at the blank tank top, scrutinizing it with a look of reservation.  
  
It was simple thing, but Prompto couldn't help the feeling that with the simple black fabric came a huge weight of responsibility. He forced himself to look away from the shirt and at his reflection in the mirror. The look of self-doubt was obvious in his blue eyes and the corners of his mouth pulled down into a small frown. ' _Come on man, its just a freakin' shirt!_ ' he berated himself. ' _Why am I being so... weak._ ' Okay, so he was always sort of weak when it came to giving himself the benefit of the doubt, he admitted to his reflection quirking his head slightly. But this was for Lucis- for his _best friend_ . He should have felt honored at what the King, _his_ King, was asking of him, right? So why did it feel what was being asked of him was too much?  
  
When he was finished he stepped back into the bedroom. Noctis had rolled over to the center of bed and pulled the blankets tightly around himself in a makeshift cocoon. Prompto stole one last glance at him before he opened the bedroom door silently and closed it slightly behind him.  
  
The smell of fresh brewed coffee and something spicy and sweet filled his lungs, which made his mouth water. Prompto rounded the corner of the hall and stepped into the living room proper, his eyes catching the man behind the kitchen counter for a brief moment.  
  
“Ah, I see one of you is up,” the Prince's Chamberlain mused, a note of non-surprise in his voice before looking back to the folded newspaper in his hand and sipping at the mug of coffee he held in the other. Ignis was wearing a gray apron tied over his resplendently white and perfectly pressed dress shirt, his dark slacks just barely visible as he leaned into the counter with his hip.  
  
“Morning, Iggy.” Prompto replied with a small wave as he pulled out a stool from the breakfast bar and slid onto it.  
  
“Good morning, Prompto. Dare I ask if His Highness has roused?” Ignis questioned placing the copy of the paper onto the counter in front of him and grabbing a cup from the cabinet behind him. He gestured with the cup toward Prompto asking his if he wanted coffee with his eyes.  
  
Prompto snorted lightly, a playful smile curling his lips at the ridiculousness of the question, before shaking his head in answer.  
  
“How did I know?” Ignis scoffed as he poured the dark liquid into an alabaster white mug and slid it across the bar toward the younger man. Prompto nodded in thanks and reached across the counter to take the small jar of sugar from its resting spot. He poured two spoonfuls of the white granules into his cup and gave it a small stir.  
  
As he was putting the container back he couldn't help but notice the headline on the paper. He grabbed it and pulled it closer to him. “Vandalism and Refugee Influx. Are They Related?” he read before his eyes dropped to a picture of a graffitied subway car. A large red skull placed over an“x” was painted over the words _Lucis is the real enemy. Refugees not welcome, the Resistance is here._ He scanned the article.

“Are they still going on about this?” he asked shoving the paper back toward Ignis.  
  
“Afraid so.” Ignis sighed taking another sip as he picked up the paper and glanced down at the picture himself. “It’s actually becoming quite the nuisance,” he added.  
  
“Can't the City Guard or the Kingsglaive do something about it?”  
  
“Unfortunately, no,” Ignis said as the timer that had been ticking away next to him beeped rapidly. He tossed the paper back onto the counter with an air of disgust before donning a gray oven mitt that matched his apron. He bent down to open the oven. “That would require being able to catch the culprits,” he finished straightening back up and placing a tray of freshly baked cinnamon rolls on the counter before he turned it off completely. “Which has thus proved impossible as the delinquents only strike at night and never leave a trace of their presence other than their 'calling card' behind.”

Prompto couldn't help but notice the inflection of annoyance in the older man's voice as Ignis eyed the tops of of his work, noting the perfectly golden rolls with dark brown swirls critically before finding them without flaw. Seemingly pleased with it he picked up a small bowl of white icing and set about drizzling it carefully over the steaming confections.

“What worse is the open attacks happening to refugees. There was a small article, if you could call it that, towards the back of today's paper detailing an assault that happened the day before yesterday.”

“Oh?” Prompto said tilting his head in question.

“A woman and her significant other were accosted by a random group of Lucian citizens, while on their way home from the open air market.” Ignis answered as disdainful grimace pulling at his lips. “The woman it seems, suffered a broken wrist and minor cuts and bruises, while the man wasn't so fortunate. He is currently in critical condition at a local hospital. Of course when the City Guard showed up, no witnesses to the attack came forward.” His mouth was now a thin line of contempt.   

Prompto sat blinking at Ignis over the rim of his mug as he considered the words. ' _So maybe there is more to this training thing than we were originally lead to believe._ ' he mused sipping at his coffee and letting the hot sweetly-bitter liquid collect in his cheeks before he swallowed. He watched as Ignis cut a roll free and placed it gingerly on a plate, before licking a rebellious glob of frosting from his fingers, and sliding it toward Prompto.  
  
“Thanks, that looks amazing Iggy!” he smiled touching the gooey roll and coming away with his fingers coated in sticky icing, sweet cinnamon and sugar, and slippery yellow butter. He licked his fingers clean, letting an unfettered moan of pleasure fall from his lips as he rolled his eyes in appreciation. “That is so good!” he enthused, tearing into the soft warm dough with his fingers.  
  
“Come now, it’s nothing special.” Ignis replied, the faintest hint of a blush coloring his cheeks and a rare sound of embarrassment creeping into his voice.  
  
“I'm serious Ig, you could be a five star chef and people would come from all around Eos to dine on your delicious food. I am willing to bet that they would pay top dollar for it too, I know I would.” Prompto sighed licking his fingers clean again.  
  
“Yes, well that remains to be seen.” Ignis sighed again, dishing up another cinnamon roll onto his own plate. “If only I didn't have a certain _moody_ prince to look after.” His voice was tinged with playful exasperation as he added the last bit.  
  
Prompto watched Ignis, as he shoved another bit of his breakfast in his mouth, and chased it down with a big gulp of coffee. “Has he always been so...” he motioned with his hand, bringing up his foot to rest on the edge of the stool.  
  
“Petulant? Picky? Tiresome?” Ignis offered, wiping at a dirty spot on the counter.  
  
“ _Not_ the words I was going for, but yeah,” Prompto chuckled.  
  
A snort of exhaled laughter escaped Ignis' nose as a look of deep consideration crossed his face. “If you can believe it, he was actually worse once upon a time.”  
  
“What?! Are you serious?!” Prompto gushed his eyebrows disappearing into his bangs. “How is that even possible?” he finished as he rested his forearm across his raised knee and leaned forward in rapt attention.  
  
This time Ignis smiled warmly as if recalling a fond memory. He scratched at his chin absently considering his words carefully. “Well...” he began uncertainly “I guess you could say that he was a _fairly_ _normal_ child when we first met.” He opined his face turning suddenly serious before he continued “then when he was about eight something happened and it changed him.”  
  
“The snake daemon?” Prompto asked.  
  
“Mmmm.” Ignis breathed downing the last of his cup of coffee. “After that, he went to Tenebrae to convalesce, and we didn't see each other for a few months. I have to admit, I was too young to fully understand the scope of the situation in its entirety. In fact it wasn't until His Majesty and Prince Noctis returned that I began to learn what it truly meant to be his steward.” He said wistfully. A moment of quiet passed between the pair and Prompto could see the weight of the situation wearing on his friend.      
  
“I'm sorry, Iggy. I didn't mean to bring up such a tender subject.” Prompto apologized.  
  
“Don't be.” Ignis laughed waving a dismissive hand toward him. “I have no compunctions about my life choices. In fact, you could almost say it brings me a certain kind of _joy_ ,” he said turning away with a glimmer of amusement tinging his pale green eyes. He poured himself another cup of coffee and cleared his throat uncomfortably as he flicked his watch up, making a sound of disapproval in his chest.

All traces of sentimentality were gone as he turned back around. “What about you? How did a young man with your sunny disposition ever come to be friends with Prince _Charmless_?” He asked, using the nickname that Gladio had come up with for Noctis.

“Oh, uh... Well...” It was Prompto's turn to look thoughtful. He couldn't really tell Ignis about the letter from Lady Lunafreya and how it had pushed him into slowly becoming a better person so that he could become friends with Noct. Could he? In his head it sounded a little odd so he thought better of it and said, “I guess I just sort of _introduced_ myself one day, and to my surprise I wasn't thrown into a dungeon, and here we are.” He smiled despite the half truth he was telling.  
  
Ignis quirked a perfectly groomed eyebrow at his sparse explanation and Prompto was sure, not for the first time since they had met, that Ignis could somehow see right through him.

Swallowing hard, he dropped his eyes down to the rest of his cooling breakfast, in an attempt to avoid the penetrating stare. He reached forward and picked up the last little piece and shoved it in his mouth before chancing a look at the older man again. There was no trace of questioning on Ignis’ face and Prompto sighed inwardly in ease. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time. Half past eight he noted, before setting it on the counter.

“So. I have a question for you Specs.” he said into the quietness of the room.

“Another one?” Ignis said trying to sound like he was irritated, but there was no bite behind it.  
  
“Yeah, just one more” Prompto shrugged “if you don't mind?”  
  
“If you must,” he sighed as he took the plate from in front of Prompto and placed it with his own in the sink. He turned on the tap and felt the water for a long moment, waiting for it to warm. When it did he poured some soap onto a sponge and set about cleaning up the morning mess.  
  
“The whole thing with this training, does it have anything to do with how Gladio got that scar on his face?”  
  
Ignis' hand stopped for an almost imperceptible moment at the words, the soft soapy foam squishing from between his fingers as his hand tightened unconsciously on the sponge, before he resumed scrubbing the plate in his hands. “Why would you say that?” he prompted not answering the question.  
  
“I dunno.” Prompto shrugged not noticing the slight hiccup in his friend’s movements. “I guess, I was just curious if you knew how Gladio felt about the whole situation,” he ventured dropping his head to his knee thoughtfully.  
  
“I can't rightly tell you how Gladiolus feels about it,” Ignis admitted after a long moment. Prompto watched him rinse off the last plate under the running water and turn off the tap, “that would be something you would have to ask him.” He dried his hands on a dish towel, “Now let me ask you a question.”  
  
“Shoot.”  
  
“Why would it matter if it was?” Ignis asked wiping the counter down with the same towel.  
  
“Well...” Prompto began, glancing around the room as if looking for the answers hidden in the furniture. “It's... just that this self-defense stuff is so sudden, and I guess I just thought that maybe it was because there was a need for extra protection for Noct.”  
  
Ignis looked thoughtful for a moment considering his words carefully. When he finally spoke it was with a gentle reassuring tone. “Its no big secret that you are friends with his Highness, so I would assume that it is a simple measure of reassurance both for his father _and_ for yourself.” He finished crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his hip against the counter as he truly considered Prompto's face.  
  
“Oh... So like if Noct were in trouble, I could jump in and help him like Gladio did with that bully?”  
  
“Yes, but I think there is more to it than that.” Ignis mused out loud. “I don't really think it’s just for Noct's benefit.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Prompto picked his head up as he asked the question.  
  
“Well, after the whole incident with that man who was accosting him, Noctis expressed his concern over Gladio's intervention and how he felt responsible for what happened, to the King. It seems that this in turn brought about doubts to whether Noctis _could_ defend himself and His Majesty felt it necessary to implement a training regimen with you, his best friend, in mind.”  
  
“But I don't understand, I thought you said it _wasn't_ just for Noct's benefit.” Prompto questioned after a few moments of silence.  
  
“Well, not _only_ for his benefit.” Ignis emphasized. “What I mean is, that being close to the Crown Prince of Lucis invariably carries with it an unspoken danger in and of itself. It is _because_ people are so unpredictable that sometimes things can go a little sideways and create dangerous situations not only for Noctis, but those around him.”    
  
“ _Oh_ . So it’s like being able to protect myself in addition to Noct?” the younger man asked comprehension lighting his face.  
  
“Quite.” Ignis answered pushing himself away from the counter and crossing into the living room to straighten a stack of comics so they ran at a right angle to edge of the coffee table. “Now, would you be so kind as to go and wake Noct, we need to get him going before it gets too late.”  
  
“Sure thing.” Prompto stood up and bounced half way across the room before he turned back to face Ignis. “Hey, Iggy. Thanks.” he smiled appreciatively.

His answer was a dismissive wave tossed over the shoulder. He turned and finished walking down the hall, the door was silent on its hinges as he peeked his head in. Noct was still in the spot where he had left him. He crossed to the bed and plopped down unceremoniously next to Noct's back. Noct gave a sleepy grunt in acknowledgment of his presence.

“Dude, it’s time to get up,” he said leaning heavily against the prince’s back and letting his head fall back over his side.  

“Mmmm...” Noct answered not opening his eyes. “Just five more minutes,” he yawned wiggling his pelvis a bit to alleviate the uncomfortable pressure on his hip bone.  
  
“Iggy told me to come get you, he made cinnamon rolls and coffee.” Prompto sighed, lifting his head slightly so that it rested more in the curve of Noctis’ side. Below him Noct stopped wiggling and gave another non-committal sigh as his arm threw back the blanket and he brought it to rest across the top of Prompto's chest.  
  
Prompto's eyes widened at the sudden and wholly unexpected display of affection. The smell of Noctis' skin, a dark, clean and earthy scent, filled his nose as he marveled at the softness of the arm draped across his shoulder as it brushed against his chin and neck. ' _Oh Astrals, he smells so good!_ ' his mind raced with a the dizzying speed of a sprinting Chocobo as blood rushed into his ears, chest, and face. He was the one squirming now, as his fingers pulled at the hem of his shirt in a futile attempt to alleviate some the pressure he was feeling in his stomach. The contact was too much and yet not enough at the same time.  
  
“Quite wiggling, Prompto.” Noct growled out softly.

Prompto felt himself go completely still at the sound of his voice. It sent shivers over his entire body and he felt his breath hitch in his throat as moan tried to escape him. The way Noctis said his name, almost like a command given to a lover, tore through him in a way he had never experienced before. Now the blood that had been flooding his face changed direction and headed south and he had another problem pushing its way into his fore mind. He had to break contact before he lost his mind entirely and did something he felt he would regret later. Reluctantly he picked up Noct's wrist from its resting place on his shoulder and slid out from under it.

Standing up, in what he hoped was one smooth movement, proved to be a bad idea and his vision swam with little pinpricks of light for a moment as he staggered to the dresser for support.

He stood there a moment his hands outstretched in front of him, gripping the wood tightly as he tried to compose himself. He breathed deeply, letting the oxygen soothe the ache he felt both in his chest and groin. A minute passed before he felt more in control of body and he turned back to the bed. Noctis was laying there, his arm still resting on his side, eyes still closed.

“Seriously, Noct? We're gonna be late if you don't get a move on,” he said picking up a pillow from the floor and tossing it _lightly_ so that it landed with a soft thump next to the indifferent prince. Noct didn't answer or even flinch.

Prompto sighed in defeat before crossing the room yet again and letting himself out. This time he left the door wide open. He stuck his head around the corner a small apologetic frown pulling at his mouth as he looked at Ignis. “Sorry Iggy, I tried.”

Ignis, who was just putting the finishing touches to the pillows on the couch straightened with a sigh. Without a word he went to the sink and filled a clean mug with water.

Prompto came all the way around the corner and gave him a questioning look.

Ignis only ignored him as he crossed the room with a sense of purpose and direction. But, when he brushed past him Prompto could have sworn he saw a sort of malicious glint in his Iggy's green eyes.

Silence fell over the apartment for a moment and Prompto shrugged as he stepped back to his spot at the bar. He was pondering the events of the morning, especially what had just transpired with Noctis, trying to make sense of what it could all mean. A minute passed, and he could vaguely hear voices from the other room for a moment before silence fell again... 

He actually _jumped_ when he heard a strangled cry, followed by a string of curse words and moment later the slamming of the bathroom door come from the direction of the bedroom.

A few moments later Ignis rounded the corner, whistling a tune softly and twirling the now empty coffee cup around his index finger. He was the picture of unflappable serenity as he placed the mug back in it’s spot on the drying rack. 

“What was that about?” Prompto queried as he took in the nonchalant stance and placid face of the steward.  
  
“His Highness is finally awake.” Ignis replied simply taking another sip of his coffee.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome, your feed back is the fuel that drives me! <3 Thanks for reading!
> 
> Noctis' pov and actual plot movement are coming next so stay tuned! :P

**Author's Note:**

> I always welcome and enjoy comments and questions, so if you have any don't hesitate. This set of works (there are many stories to come in the future, as I explore not only the events of the game, but what rebuilding and defending Eos and her people in the future is all about) will be spread across different stories, but they will all share one timeline that will span roughly 50 years. I know that sounds like a lot, but I intend to make this ride a pleasant one! Thanks for reading!


End file.
